Hidden Past
by xXKaidynXx
Summary: Title might change later, but this is about Solaris Loire and her exploration into joining a family that she hasn't seen since her parents had gotten divorced and her mother moved across country to Twilight Town. There will be MaleXMale goings on later. Rated M for later content. Please Read, Review, and enjoy, maybe even follow the story.
1. Prologue: Leaving

**I've been reading a lot of Kingdom Hearts fanfics lately, and all I could do was start writing one of my own. There will be malexmale action going on later. My disclaimer is that the Kingdom hearts Characters Belong to Square Enix and Disney. I only own Solaris Loire. Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue: Leaving**

At the sound of a soft knock on the door, everyone in the classroom looks up to find the headmaster waiting in the doorway. One student, a girl by the name of Solaris Loire watches the headmaster with her pencil poised over her open notebook to take notes while the teacher goes through her lesson plans for the day, feels a heavy feeling enter her empty stomach. Whatever reason that the headmaster is here it can't be good. He normally keeps himself holed up in his office doing paperwork or something. He raises a piece of paper for him to read before turning his attention back to the class for a moment.

"Solaris Loire?" He asks.

Solaris feels the color drain from her face as she climbs out of her seat. "Yes, sir?" She forces herself to project, otherwise she's sure that it would have come out small and inaudible. Her almost colorless blue-grey eyes never leaving the headmaster.

The headmaster holds a hand out to her, and gives a gentle wave of his fingers. "Come with me please." He says calmly, only slightly easing Solaris' nerves. That at least means that she's not in trouble, even though she's sure that as long as she leaves the room, rumors are going to spring to life amongst her classmates. She hesitates, not sure if she should bring her things with her or not.

"Bring your things with you." The headmaster says and Solaris quickly gathers her school supplies together and dispenses them into her black messenger bag before slinging the thick strap over her slender shoulder. She walks over to the headmaster who's still holding an arm out to her. He wraps his arm around her as she draws close. Whatever it is will is probably really bad, why else would the headmaster be trying to comfort her before even saying anything.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Solaris asks as she and the headmaster head down the hall seemingly towards his office. Could he possibly want to tell her in private? Could he be trying to avoid scene? Is the news really that bad?

"I received a call from the police department, and then another one from the hospital." The headmaster starts.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Solaris nearly demands as the heavy feeling appears in her stomach, but a hundred times over. She pulls away from the headmaster and moves to stand in front of him, not planning on letting him go anywhere without why he's trying so goddamn hard is seems to beat around the bush. The headmaster raises a hand to scratch the back of his head and rub the back of his neck.

"Your mother got into a car accident. We've already located your next of kin, and it's with your brothers Leon and Sora Leonhart. They live in Radiant Garden." The headmaster informs her calmly, almost as if he were just explaining the weather to her.

"Wait! Next of kin? Are you saying that my mother died in that car accident?" Solaris demands feeling the stirring of hysterics swell in her chest. The headmaster plays a sad look onto his face and he turns his face towards the floor.

"I'm afraid so."

Solaris feels her whole world collapse around her as sadness over the loss of her mother sweeps over her, but it's quickly swept away as anger starts to take its place. Anger of the fact that her mother was taken away from her, anger over the fact that she's knows that her headmaster truly isn't sorry about telling her about the death of her mother, and anger over the fact that now that her mother is dead she has to completely rearrange her life because she has to move across country basically to Radiant Garden, from the nice home town of Twilight Town. Solaris feels tears swim into her eyes and she quickly raises a hand to wipe the tears away on her sleeve before they can escape. She'll cry tears of the loss of her beautiful mother when she's alone, crying won't get her anywhere.

"When do I leave?" Solaris asks looking back up at the headmaster.

"After your mother's funeral." The headmaster answers calmly, so calmly that Solaris wants to shake him and demand how he can be so calm about someone's death like he is, but then again he didn't known Raine Loire like Solaris and her friends knew her. God, her friends. She'll have to make new one when she moves to Radiant Garden. "You can go home early if you desire, start packing while your mother's friends take care of her funeral arrangements." The headmaster says.

After a moment Solaris nods her head. She takes a moment to collect her voice, not wanting the pain to be apparent. He doesn't honestly care about how she's feeling, he's just doing his job. "Thank you, Headmaster Kramer." Solaris says softly. The headmaster offers her a smile before departing from her company to head back to his office. Solaris watches him go, she adjusts the strap of her bag before moving to exit the school without signing out. The headmaster knows she's leaving, so what's the difference?

OOo

The funeral is over, all of Solaris' stuff is packed, and sent ahead via the postal service to Radiant Garden. All that's left if for Solaris herself to get herself onto a gummi ship and fly over to Radiant Garden where hopefully her stuff will meet her. A small bag for carry one to keep herself occupied on the long flights to her new home is slung over Solaris' shoulder as she looks up at the gummi ship station. At the sound of her name being called, Solaris looks behind her at the street, to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette making their way towards her.

"Guys, you didn't have to come here." Solaris says feeling a new wave of sadness crash through her. She might not have been born in Twilight Town, and met these three when she transferred into their class after her parents got divorced, but they had welcomed into their group of friends with open arms, something that Solaris will never forget.

"We couldn't very well let you leave without saying good-bye." Olette says as she and the two boys draw closer. Solaris looks over at Hayner.

"Not spending time with your boyfriend today?" Solaris teases with a smile.

"He can cool his heels for a little while. You're one of my best friends, you come first." Hayner says as he rubs a finger under his nose, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks. Solaris always teases Hayner about him and his boyfriend, especially since his boyfriend is Seifer Almasy. The boy that was once his archenemy. When the two of them finally got together, Solaris was only a little shocked, but it only over how long it took for those two for get together, not because they were together. Solaris chuckles softly.

"Good to know." She says around her chuckles. Hayner scowls at her and crosses his arms over his chest. "But seriously, you guys should know how hard it is for me about good-byes." She says turning to the topic at hand.

"We needed to make sure that you were okay, and that you'll keep in touch with us, even if you'll be clear across the country." Pence says.

Solaris digs out her cell from her pocket. "As long as I have this, I'll have you guys only a button click away." She says and feels tears form in her eyes. Her three best friends swarm around her in a big group hug. Solaris wraps her arms around her friends as a few tears fall away from her eyes. "There is no way I'll ever be able to replace you guys." She tells her friends as they draw out of the hug.

"That's good, because you're impossible to replace." Hayner say and throws a fake punch to Solaris' shoulder. Solaris smiles and does the same in return.

"I've got to go guys. I can't miss my flight. I have people expecting me on the other side." Solaris says.

"Text us as soon as you get there." Olette demands.

Solaris gives her a salute. "Promise. I'll even send you guy's pictures of my new home, and of Leon and Sora." Two brothers that the last time she saw was before their parents got divorced. She doesn't even remember what they look like because her mother had left behind all the pictures of Laguna Leonhart and her two brothers with her father, only bringing pictures of Solaris and Raine herself with when they moved to Twilight Town.

"You better, otherwise we'd have to come and hunt you down."

"Hayner, you would have to work pretty much all summer to earn enough munny to come visit me." Solaris says. "A flight to Radiant Garden is expensive. But at least if you guys do come visit you would have a place to stay, so you wouldn't have to rent a hotel room or anything." She adds.

"I'll find a way."

"Don't ask Seifer. I don't need him teasing me about anything. I'd have to pound his ass into the ground, and I know that wouldn't make you happy." Solaris says. "But seriously I have to go. I'll contact all of you when I get there." She adds before turning around to head inside the gummi station, waving at her best friends behind her as she heads towards her new life. She honestly doesn't want to leave them, but she doesn't have a choice in this matter, and she has to play with the cards that she was dealt. Solaris doesn't let any more tears fall until she's safely fastened into her seat on the gummi ship.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the prologue? I hope to have chapter one up soon. But with a six-month at home with me and my fiancée our only source of income so I can stay at home with our daughter, I'm not going to make any promises.**


	2. Haitus Notices

**Sorry that I haven't posted lately, but until further notice this story is going to be on hiatus. I had this story on an internet document and I currently can't open it at all, so until the issue is fixed I can't work on it. I'll resume as soon as I can. Again I'm sorry.**


End file.
